


Cozy evening

by Airborn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airborn/pseuds/Airborn





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/gifts).



 


End file.
